Partnered With Draco Malfoy
by MaddiFic
Summary: The Baby Project is Here! All the students of Hogwarts are buzzing with excitement... Well almost all of them. When two Students are partnered together their life's will change, for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1 The Baby Project

**Hermione's PoV**

Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. Aka Harry Potter's hot lady friend. Yeah I know what people call me, to be honest it's quite annoying and extremely disturbing. But not nearly as disturbing as the story on these pages, the hardest thing I have ever done, this is my horror story of being partnered with Draco Malfoy in 'The Baby Project'

Finally the first day of school had come, this is what I've been waiting for for the whole summer holidays. Of course I had read all of the textbooks and practiced all of the spells, (which I could now do as I was of age, it made holiday learning so much better) but it just wasn't as, how do I put it, exhilarating as being in a classroom with a teacher, if you know what I mean.

Unfortunately most people don't, sometimes I feel as if only Ravenclaw understands me. I'm starting to ramble again aren't I? Anyway where was I? Oh that's right it was the first day of school (Yay!) and I was sitting with my three best friend; Harry Potter, Ginny Weasly (who are currently in a relationship) and Ron Weasly, and yes Ron is my boyfriend. Finally. The boys and Ginny were debating what Quiddetch team would win this year. (I have no idea what the point of Quiddetch is by the way, it is just people throwing balls around. I would much rather read a good book.)

As I knew basically nothing and quite frankly didn't care I just nodded and agreed whenever Ron made a point. Finally the door swung open and a bunch of first years entered, all of them were pale and shaking, they huddled together as they shuffled up to the top of the great hall. I didn't really pay much attention as it was more of aseen that done that type of thing.

"Remember when we were that young?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah" Ron answered "I bet I didn't look as scared as them."

"No you didn't" Ginny said with a straight face and Ron smiled smugly "You looked even more terrified."

Ron's smile quickly left his face and I snorted, failing horribly at containing my laughter which earnt me a death glare from Ron. We heard the booming voice of Headmistress McGonagall after all of the First years were seated.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Now before we continue I would like to explain the rules." At this most of the students groaned, I tuned out the rules the never changed, don't go into the Forbidden Forest, curfew at 10:00 etc...

"Now before you start eating, all the 7th years must stay behind after the feast. Now enjoy!" Suddenly the long tables were filled with food.

"Wha' do tou dink bis is abou" Ron shouted his face stuffed with food. I rolled my eyes, he could be really disgusting sometimes.

"McGonagall said there would be a new class on the letter remember." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was wasn't it?

"O-oh y-yeah of course I remember just uh testing you hehe" Ron sheepishly muttered, I knew he hadn't read it, I'm not stupid you know. I decided not to bring it up, I picked at my food (garden salad and chips, don't judge) and talked to my friends as people left the Great Hall in twos and threes after the First years had exited with the Prefects. Once everyone but the 7th years and teachers had left McGonagall stood up, immediately silencing the students. The Headmistress cleared her throat.

"As you should be informed, from the letter I sent out, that we are hosting a new class that is mandatory for all 7th years." Most of the students shifted in their seats a guilty expression on their faces. "Those who did not read the letter" McGonagall gave some students a hard glare she had, oh so perfected. "The new lesson is parenting." That's when all chaos broke loose, students were shouting their disapproval and talking to friends.

"QUIET!" Headmistress's voice boomed and silence descended. "The reason for this new class is that the ministry and parents seem fit that the recent war hasn't done any uh mental damage so it can help this generation help the next generation." You could hear a pin drop as they tried to comprehend what McGonagall just said. McGonagall let it sink in before continuing.

"This is a partner project, a female and a male are partnered. Once partnered the male and female will put a strand of their hair into this potion." She said pointing at a vial with clear liquid. "The female will then drink the potion making her pregnant with a child, having twins and perhaps even triplets. The pregnancy will last 9 weeks, each week representing a month in a normal pregnancy, after the pregnancy the girls will go into labor which can be any amount of time, after this you will look after a child for the rest of the year, including the summer holidays. After the summer holidays the children will disappear. Classes will be as normal although you will have to bring your children. You are not allowed to eat at the hall and have to make your own meals and shop with your own money. You get money deciding on how well and how hard you work in class." I'm going to be rich I thought. "Now all boys line up to be sorted with your partner." The students had been quiet until then. Now the hall was so loud Hermione could hardly hear her own thoughts.

I hope I'm partnered with Ron. I thought a smile coming onto my face as I thought of Ron and me with a child. The man himself was talking with Harry. I couldn't hear what they were saying over the chatter. They waved goodbye and walked up to be sorted. A smile was still plastered on my face.

If only I knew what was to come.

I listen intently to who was partnered with who. After a couple of names I heard McGonagall shout out...

"Malfoy, Draco!" I involuntarily shivered at the name, oh how much I loathe that little git. I feel truly sorry for whoever he gets partnered.

I was Malfoy 'swagger' (I hate when he swaggers) his way up to the sorting hat. Without even waiting he snatched the sorting hat from McGonagall and slammed it on his head.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"

I froze. No way. Merlin's Beard NO. I was about to shout but Malfoy beat me to it.

"I'm not letting that mudblood hold my sprog!" He shouted the entire hall was silent now, casting nervous glances to one another. I saw Harry and Ron gripping my wand and saw Harry glance nervously at me. Just watching them seemed to fill me with confidence and a glance at Malfoy and I was fuming with anger, and before I even knew what I was doing I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"And I'm not letting that son of a banshee be the child of my father, he is exactly like his father and you saw how he turned out!"

I swear I saw hurt pass over Malfoy's face for a split second before his normal expression came back. Okay maybe I had gone a bit too far. If the hall could become even quieter than before, it did, everyone stared at me in astonishment even Harry and Malfoy. Hey I can be rude if I want! Especially towards Malfoy.

"Well at least my parents remember me! Where are your parents Granger oh that's right it's Austr-"

Before Malfoy could continue McGonagall stepped in.

"QUIET!" McGonagall's voice rang out in the Great Hall "This language in unacceptable even for you Mr. Malfoy, may I remind you if you don't complete this task I will have to fail you. And Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly put your wands down!" That shut me up, that was my worst nightmare. I shivered at the thought of the boggart.

"I'm sorry Headmistress McGonagall" I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

I looked at Ron and Harry and saw them lower their wands but they were still shooting daggers at Malfoy. The sight made me feel warmer inside, but I'm not going to lie, I hated to talk about my parents and before I could stop it I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I quickly wiped it off before anyone could see. But I was too slow as a smug smirk was on Malfoys face (did I mention how much I hate him?). Last year I cast a spell on my parents to forget me and to move to Australia to protect them while I went looking for Horcruxes, I've tried to reverse the spell but it's irreversible.

"As I should expect Mrs. Malfoy." Malfoy and I both choked on our spit by that little comment. "Mr. Malfoy take the vial and sit next to your partner, don't drink it until everyone has their partner."

Malfoy came and sat behind me. I refused to give Malfoy the pleasure of looking or talking to him. I tried to distract myself by listening to the 'sorting' I got up to Harry (who got partnered with someone I hadn't heard before; Maddi something) but I felt eyes on the back of my head. I whipped around not being able to contain it anymore. I turned around to see Malfoy staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed. Malfoy looked stunned that I had caught him before he composed himself.

"I was just wondering how someone could be so ugly." He sneered at me. I quickly whipped around before he could see the hurt on my face, I had always been sensitive about my weight and appearance. And he knew it. I felt like punching him in the face again, but I didn't want a T on this project (For all you muggles a T [meaning Troll] is a muggle F) so I just resorted to calling him an idiot under my breath. This earned me a sexy chuckle. I choked on my spit. Sexy, Draco Malfoy? Those words together made no sense whatsoever.

"Weasly, Ron!" That name brought me out of my thoughts. As I was partnered with Malfoy who would Ron be with. I could already feel jealousy rise in my chest. How come someone gets Ron when I'm stuck with Malfoy? It's not fair. McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto Ron's head it took a second or two before shouting.

"LAVENDER BROWN!"

Jealousy shot through me when I saw the annoying hand of Lavender Brown shoot up into the air and wave giddily at Ron all the while she was squealing in happiness. Lavender was Ron's first girlfriend. Well let's just say it didn't end well. Jealousy was coursing through me until I saw the horrified look on Ron's face. I might have snorted. The look on Ron's face didn't seem to faze Lavender though. I was brought out of my thoughts by McGonagall's booming voice.

"Now add your hair to your vial and drink up girls!"

I quickly added a strand of my hair (This made the potion the color of my hair), wanting this to be over and done with, Malfoy though was a little more hesitant, and he kept grumbling how stupid the Baby Project was. He finally added a piece of his hair making the brown color slightly lighter.

"Great now the potion will taste of hair product and grease." I said. Funny thing was I wasn't joking. Malfoy just snorted.

"Well I'm glad you're the one who is drinking it. The taste of mudblood would be too much." Draco sneered.

"Did I mention how much I Hate you?" I muttered.

"Maybe once or twice but no words are needed." Malfoy said humorously.

I might have smiled...

"Well" I said raising my glass in a 'cheers' manner. "Bottoms Up."

I gulped it all down at once.


	2. Chapter 2 Anger

I could feel my breakfast rising in my throat, I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to the nearest toilet. Unfortunately all the toilet blocks were occupied so I vomited all over the floor. I can only say four words. Thank God for Magic. I quickly cleaned up the remains of my breakfast (using a simple cleaning spell) I looked up to see other girls doing the same thing I was relieved that I wasn't the only one throwing up my guts but I was also disgusted by the sight and smell. I looked into one of the many mirrors in the bathroom and winced, I looked as pale as a vampire and my hair had small pieces of my breakfast in it. I quickly washed my face, hands, mouth and got the vomit out of my hair before making a beeline out of the door, the smell of puke becoming overwhelming.

I pushed the door open, I kept my head down hoping no-one would see the state my face was in.

BIG MISTAKE.

I felt myself ram into someone, my head hitting his warm and muscular chest. He smelled like aftershave that smelt like, well, aftershave and I found the smell extremely sexy. I felt tingles from where I was touching him. I shyly looked up to see who I bumped into ready to apologies. My shy expression quickly turned into a horrified one as I realized the 'sexy' man I had bumped into was the one and only Draco Malfoy. Although I had vomited up my guts I felt bile rise in my throat.

I found Draco Freaking Malfoy bloody Sexy!

No, it must just be the hormones noticing he's the father of the child inside me.

Yes that's it I assured myself.

Malfoy was looking at me with a confused look. This could go down in two ways.

1\. He says something sexual to get on my nerves.

2\. He would push me off and scream "I HAVE BEEN TOUCHED BY A MUDBLOOD!" and get on my nerves.

Either way he got on my nerves. Yay (Please note the sarcasm). A smug smirk appeared on Malfoys face.

"Enjoying the view Granger?" He whispered next to my ear. So the lucky winner is Number 1! I shivered when I felt his breath on my left ear. I somehow managed the courage to push him off.

"You wish Malfoy." I spat before walking off.

"You forgetting something Granger?" Malfoy said leaning on the wall. I exhaled sharply before turning around sharply.

"What?" I said showing my annoyment in my tone.

"I don't know" Malfoy drawled sarcastically. "Mabey the letter that tells us where we are living for the next year." He pulled out a small letter and waved it around. I mentally slapped myself, how could have I forgotten?

"Shut up" I said simply. That annoying smug smirk still present on his face. He decided not to grace me with a comeback (again sarcasm). He simply started walking up stairs. I followed him keeping my chin up. People cast weird looks at me when they saw me walking behind Malfoy, the other people in the Baby Project class gave either Malfoy or myself a sympathetic look. I hated it so I focused on Malfoys back. I kept making mistakes today.

I watched as his muscles rippled in his backs and legs every step he took and how his arms moved just a fraction when his walked his posture relaxed and tensed at the same time, I was becoming memorized and I heard the back of my mind shouting at me to stop. I eventually was able to look away and I focused my attention on the floor hoping that no-one would be able to see the furious blush that was spreading on my cheeks.

I couldn't believe my Hormones were going crazy so early.

But they must be.

Malfoy isn't even remotely good looking never mind sexy.

Right?

God I'm losing my mind.

I really need to work out some more. I was huffing and puffing enough to blow all three of the little piggy's houses down when we finally reached the 9th floor, meanwhile Malfoy hadn't broken a sweat. Talking of the devil (literally) he turned around giving me a smug smile.

"You alright Granger or do you need a break?" he taunted me.

"Shut up." Were the only two words I could manage as I held my side and puffed.

"Okay cause we have another 4 flights to climb." I'm sure he could see the fear in my eyes.

"Jesus Granger you're so gullible." He sneered at me before looking at the wall.

I was about to comment when the wall suddenly disappeared. I was greeted by noise of most of the 7th years chatting excitedly with each other. It looked like a muggle high school hallway. People walked down a crowded hallway, chatting with each other. Doors with numbers floating above them looked eerily like lockers.

"We're number 13." I jumped when I heard the voice of my nemesis inform me.

"13. Yeah our lucky number." I said sarcastically making Malfoy snort. I looked and finally found the floating 13 above an oak door. I walked straight towards it dodging students, I could feel the presence of Malfoy walking a fair distance behind me and I focused on the door. Once we got to the door I turned to Malfoy.

"So what's the password Malfoy" I said saying his name like it was the worst name I could call him.

Malfoy scoffed.

"Why don't you find out yourself Granger" He sneered throwing the letter at me. I swiftly caught it and raised my eyebrows up at Malfoy who just rolled his eyes. I opened the already ripped open and proceeded to read the letter.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy (I shivered at that)

Due to the Baby Project you are required to live in the same house so you have been relocated to house 13 in the room of requirement on floor 9.

The password for your new house is 'baby grows'

Professor McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I quickly closed the letter and spoke the command word 'baby grows'. The door suddenly opened I started walking. I got to the door.

Funny. I hadn't thought it would be so small and ... squishy? I turned my head around to see myself and Malfoy squashed in the door. We had both tried to enter at the same time.

"Can't get enough of me Granger?" He said a smug smile on his luscious lips.

Wait What?!

Anywayyyyyy I pushed him away and walked through the door.

"You're disgusting." I spat. I finally looked up and gasped.

I looked around confused, it was empty. Completely empty. Except for a small letter I picked it up and read it over. It held only 2 sentences

You decorate the room by thing about what you have. You have 24 hours.

I looked up to see Malfoy reading the letter over my shoulder. His eyes met mine and we shared an understanding.

This was going to be interesting.

*Poof!*

"Hell NO!"

*Poof!"

"What is THAT?!"

*Poof!*

Malfoy and I had been going at this for over 3 hours and we hadn't gotten anywhere. It looked like the birthday preparation scene from the muggle movie 'sleeping beauty' (if you haven't watched this you didn't have a childhood XD) except instead of blue and red splattered across the room a mixture of red and green were thrown everywhere.

I finally gave in.

"How about we _compromise._ " I said not bothering to hide how annoyed I was. Malfoy let out a huge sigh and glanced at me and I could tell that he was the same, if not more annoyed then I was.

"What are you suggesting Granger?" He said raking his hand through his hand. He had been doing that for the past 3 hours and now his hair was like a birds nest.

"Well how about we make the walls red and the rug green and the couch white with green and red cushions, a white coffee table and a black marble fireplace so we have equal colors okay?" I said in one breath. Malfoy thought for a minute before answering.

"Fine but the couch should be black so it doesn't get to dirty." Wow. This must be our first civilized conversation and he had a good idea for once.

"It will also hide your mudblood dirt you spread everywhere." And there it is. I didn't even bother retorting I just rolled my eyes and concentrated making the room. Soon blood red walls surrounded us and a black couch with red and green cushions and white coffee table sat on a huge green rug. A black fireplace sat in front of the coffee table. It looked great and bad at the same time.

"Okay." I said "Lets do the kitchen now."

"Wait." Malfoy said, soon a huge chandelier hang from the ceiling, I guess expensive taste never leaves. Malfoy gave it a curt nod of approval before following me into the kitchen.

We finally finished everything. We each had our own bedrooms so we didn't have to share. Thank God.

We fell on the Living room couch exhausted. I was up one end and Malfoy the other. We were as far away as possible. I felt accomplished, I felt great. Until Malfoy opened his ungodly mouth.

"You know I won't be looking after the sprog." Malfoy sneered. I sighed, I was too tired to argue.

"I wouldn't expected anything else of you Malfoy." I said closing my eyes and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"I bet you 10 galleons it's a boy." Malfoy said absentmindedly. I glanced at him, one minute he was being rude then the next minute he was playfully betting with me. I grinned (Hormones I guess)

"You're on." I declared standing up. I just wanted to close my eyes.

I started walking up the stairs, deathly aware of Malfoys eyes following me.

I read somewhere that pregnancy makes you tired.

They weren't lying. I fell asleep as soon as my face hit the pillow.

MEOW!

I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Crookshanks!" I groaned as I turnt to face my bright orange cat feeling like I was going to throw up. His face that looked like he had run into a wall had a look of disapproval and urgency. He was sitting near the window and what I saw made me want to throw up even more. The sun was high in the sky. I checked my watch to check if the sun was just playing tricks.

12:24 pm.

I had slept in.

I quickly got dressed and picked up my bag glad that I hadn't been bothered to unpack it last night. I ignored the queasy feeling in my gut and ran to my 4th class of the day. Parenting.

I got to the classroom 6 minutes later. I was out of breath by the time I barged into the classroom. I clutched onto the stitch. I kept my head down as I breathed heavily through my mouth and out my nose. I could feels everyone's eyes on me. Especially _His._

"I'm _so_ sorry professor, I was really tired from last night and accidently slept in." I explained once I had caught my breath.

"I guess the little mudblood can't put up with all the pressure." Malfoy sneered like he was talking to a child. All the Slytherins snickered.

"Mr. Malfoy that language will not be accepted in this classroom, five points from Slytherin!" McGonagall scowled at Malfoy and the other Slytherins snickers turned into groans.

"What!" Malfoy exclaimed. "You were all thinking it!"

McGonagall shot him a sharp glare that made Malfoy sink down in his chair (this might have made me smile a bit, Okay I smiled a lot) before she turnt to me. I flinched waiting for my punishment but I was shocked to see a sympathetic look on her face.

"With your Case Mrs. Malfoy." I shuddered at the name. "It is perfectly normal for you to get tired while pregnant but please set an Alarm or some sort from now on. You will get off with a warning this time."

My shoulders sagged with relief at her words. I looked around for a spare seat and my heart sank when I saw that everyone was sitting with their partners. The only spare seat was next to _Malfoy_. I hesitantly walked over and sat next to him. I couldn't afford to get into any more trouble.

"Long time no see Granger." He whispered to me. "Where have you been, oh that's right in _bed._ "

He was just trying to get on my nerves. Don't give in, Don't give in. I repeated in my head.

"Granger is a big bad girl isn't she. Likes disappearing like her mother and father." Malfoy continued. This time I couldn't stop my self.

"OH MY GOD MALFOY JUST SHUT YOUR UNGODLY MOUTH FOR ONCE!" I shouted, I could feel everyone's eyes were one me but I wasn't about to stop now.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY OR TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS THAT WAY. MY PARENTS HAD TO LEAVE FOR A GOOD REASON. IT'S NOT LIKE YOUR PARENTS ARE ANY BETTER MALFOY. THEY _KILLED_ PEOPLE, THEY _TORTURED_ PEOPLE AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY DISRESPECTABLE THING ABOUT MY PARENTS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I shouted, I was now standing up and was poking Malfoy in the chest to prove my point.

Malfoy stood up calmly but there was fire in his eyes. Not warm fire, angry fire.

"Do not talk about my parents that way." Malfoy hissed.

Before I could comprehend what I was doing.

I slapped him.


	3. Chapter 3 Kissing Draco Malfoy

**Hermione's PoV**

Malfoy picked up his bag and books and left the room. I stood in silence, commanding myself not to look at him. I didn't want to see the red mark I had left on his face. I heard the door close after him. I could feel the stares redirect onto me and I risked a glance up. I wish I hadn't. All the students either had a look of disapproval and shock on their faces. McGonagall had a look of disapproval _and_ shock on her face.

I quickly gathered up my bag and books and ran out the door, where I was going I had no idea.

 **Draco's PoV** (DUN DUN DUUNNN)

The filthy little mud blood had hit me. I slammed my fist onto the sink in the boys bathroom.

Oh how I loathed her.

She had NO right to talk about my parent that way. Sure I said some thing about her parents but that's alright because they are _muggles._ Filthy vermin. I looked up and cringed.

A big red mark rested on my right jaw. I had learnt that Granger could hit back in 3rd grade but the force of the hit still shocked me.

I poured some water and soap on my hand and attempted to rub the mudblood dirt off my cheek. I sighed and sagged against the sink. I hope that this is just one big nightmare. Why did the professors even think I wanted a kid.

Must be batty old McGonagalls idea, Gryfindors are wierd creatures. Escpecially sexy ones with curly brown hair.

BAD THOUGHTS DRACO!

I scolded myself. I've been having these thoughts since Granger bashed into me yesterday. I must have inhaled some of the potions smoke and be high or something. Who knows? Defiantly not me, all I know that this is not natural. Nothing.

I wasn't ready to become a parent, much less a parent with _Granger._ I sighed and ran my hand through my overly greasy hair. Jesus.

I have to sort out my life first before taking on the responsibility of another's.

Wait what am I talking about? I'm not looking after the sprog. No need to get my hands dirty if I don't have to, that's what my father used to say when I asked about the house elves. Grangers hands are already got mudblood filth all over them. She can do the work, I'll just take the credit.

 _Granger._

She will come crawling back by the end of the 9 weeks begging for help. Dream on. She needs to pay for what she's done. Not just hitting me but everything else. For example being _born._ I will ignore her.

I sighed happy with my descicion and picked up my bags. I heard a bell chime in the distance. Finally Lunch. I needed to talk to my favorite professor.

 **Hermione's PoV**

I slumped against the wall of my new room letting myself flop onto the floor my bag lay discarded a couple of meters away. I closed my eyes and focused on my thoughts.

I didn't know whether I felt angry or guilty. Probably a bit of both.

If I could of done it all over again I wouldn't have done anything different. He had been plain mean and even bullied me for the past 8 years and slapping him had felt _good._ But the look of hurt and pain on his face had dimmed my victory. I knew I could throw a mean punch if I wanted too but I don't know if I had gone to far.

I sighed and rested my head against the wall. No matter how proud I was I would have to ask Draco Malfoy for his forgiveness.

The thought of it brought bile to my throat.

 **Draco's PoV**

"There is nothing you or I can do about it Draco." Snaps said when I entered the room.

I groaned in defeat. He knew me too well.

"She hit me." I said simply. Snapes glanced at me from where he was marking papers. He held no sympathy in his eyes.

"I noticed." He said casually as he stood up and started putting vials of god knows what away. I groaned in fustration at his casual tone and posture.

"Why would you think I would want a child? Grangers going to be doing all the work anyway." I said in a whining voice. Snape let out an annoyed sigh.

"Unless you want a T on this project i suggest helping." Snape said. I stared at him confused.

"And why so?" I ask.

"Because as well as the marks of diary you have to write in (A/N it's a thing now)." I groaned I had forgotten about the stupid diary. "Teamwork is also marked and when Miss Granger informs McGonagall about your... Less than enthusiastic help you will fail the class."

"The batty old banshee forgot to mention that _little_ detail." I sneered sarcastically. Snape yet again sighed.

"That's because you're not _suppose_ to know. It's supposed to come naturally. But because you two are such a... _Special_ case I will make an exeption." Snape informed me. I sighed and wordlessly picked up my bag as I heard the bell for fifth period ring. I quickly walked to my next class.

Before I could make it there I felt a hand grab my arm. I swung around to see _her_ there.

"I'm sorry." I heard her mumble barely audible.

"Pardon, I didn't hear you." I hissed before jerking my arm out of her grasp and walking away feeling her eyes bore into me every step I took.

I watched as he walked away from me, his head held high. His hair had been swept back with enough gel and hairspray to kill a horse. The sun bounced of his hair making him almost _glow._ He confused me. I had been the bigger man and apologized (That by the way make quite a big dent in my pride.) and he had just ignored me, and that annoyed me to no end. He is an arrogant little jerk.

I groaned as I watched Malfoy turn right and he disappeared. I checked my clock, 1:17pm great a free period. I stood there taking in my surroundings.

I'm not going to lie Hogwarts has changed. There's no jokes thrown around, no laughter, even a smile is rare now. The war has changed us. You find it hard to trust people, you always look over your shoulder. The muggle borns who were tortured by their classmates, most of them have left, the others don't trust any one.

A lot of people left after the war. Most left the country, trying to escape the memories. The nightmares. Boggarts aren't in the curriculum anymore as the ridicules curse it too difficult more the students because their dead friends and/or family will never _ever_ be funny. Each and everyone of us carries guilt on our shoulders, thinking if I had done something else s/he would still be alive. Student who cant enter The Great Hall or certain classrooms without having a panic attack.

Students who don't know how to transfigure something into a needle but know how to make somebody feel like they are being stabbed by thousandths.

Me? Personally. I don't wear clothes that shows much skin. I don't want people to see the scars. I can't look into mirrors any more, I don't want to be reminded about it. I'm not the same, but I can't show that, I'm Hermione Granger. I am expected to be strong, expected to be brave. But I'm not. I'm scared.

I'm _Broken._

Tears welled up in my eyes and a tear escaped against my will. If I said all was well I would be lying. I just want my parents, but they don't remember who I am. Even if they did I've changed so much they still wouldn't recognize me.

Some days I'm glad they don't recognize me. I don't want them to see what I have become.

" 'MIONE!" The familiar voice brought a smile to my face. I turned around to see Harry and Ron walking towards me. The halls were empty.

"Hey." I said when they stopped in front of me and I hugged them.

"Hermione." Harry said in concern. "Were you crying?"

"It's Malfoy isn't it?" Ron said anger evident in his voice.

"No, well yeah I'm angry at him but no I was just... thinking." I said with a sigh. Harry and Ron looked at me with understanding in their eyes.

They were just as if not more affected by the war. When George died Ron locked himself in his room for a week and refused to eat. When he had come out he was silent and had lost his humor. He like myself put on a mask for the students of Hogwarts.

Harry. He lost all his family during the war. We were all we had left and I know he would give up his life for ours. He blamed himself for everyone's death and many a night he cried himself to sleep. Whenever the Daily Prophet would write something good about it he would burn the paper. He didn't sleep probably either. His sleep was always plagued with nightmares. But he was expected to be a hero to be the bravest to be _happy._ He tried for the dead and for the living.

"So." Ron said trying to change the subject. "What does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like?" I asked confused.

"Having the spawn of the devil inside of you?" Ron said poking my stomach. I laughed along with the boys.

"Just the morning sickness and exhaustion, cant really feel anything else." I explained with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I bet it's poisoning you from the inside." Harry said. I laughed but from all the things I have been feeing I wouldn't doubt it.

It was the best I have felt for awhile. My two best friends talking with me about everything and nothing. All of us laughing and smiling. For the first time in ages I could forget what had happened, I could forget the scars. For the first time in ages.  
I felt complete.

 **Draco's PoV**

Everywhere I went people threw me cold stares, the students, the teachers, the _parents._ They blamed me for what my parents did, heck some people blamed me for what The Dark Lord did.

My father was in azkaban but was being released soon due to him telling the minestry a bunch of death eater names.

I don't know whether I wanted him to be out just yet.

People parted around me. I wore long sleeves to hide the tattoo of evil that pay on my arm.

I could here the students whispering about me.

"That's _Malfoy_ "

"His parents killed Milly remember."

"That bastard."

"He's the death eater. Look at his arm."

"He shouldn't be at this school, he's a danger to the students."

"I wish I could _kill_ him for what he has done."

Death threats were thrown at me from every part of the room. I kept my eyes on the floor. I remember the day when I put on a short sleeved shirt.

People screaming, having panic attacks.

I knew it was wrong what The Dark Lord was doing. But I was _afraid._ What would he do to my parents if I stood against him? What would he have done to _me._

A cold tingle went down my spine at the thought.

I looked over my shoulder. I needed to be careful these days. I never knew when someone would go through with those death threats.

But what happened during the day isn't half as bad as what happens during the night.

Nightmares.

The screams of dying and tortured people. People who had been killed at my _house._

 _Screams._

 _Her_ screams.

The night she had been tortued by Bellatrix stuck in my mind with super glue spell.

Ignoring her was going to be hard with my luck. Why did they partner her with me? I didn't want to be a father. I didn't want to be the father of _her_

Was I being punished again for what my father did?

I found myself face to face with the transfiguration classroom. Sighing I pushed the troublesome thoughts away and entered.

This was going to be a long week.

 **Hermione's PoV**

*1 week later* Monday, Week 2 of The Baby Project.

I can't believe that Malfoy has been ignoring all week!

I've tried over and over again to make him talk to me, and now I was just sick of it. I looked at my watch and walked towards my next class. Parenting.

I got to class five minutes early, as usual and sat down. One by one people filtered into the classroom and exactly five minutes later McGonagall walked in and started the class. The seat next to mine was still empty but it didn't faze me.

Exactly seven minutes after class started and Malfoy sauntered into the room. Late as usual. I rolled my eyes and focused on my work. I heard the chair screech next to me and I risked a glance at him.

Malfoy sat on his chair with the arrogance of a prince. His feet were propped on his desk and he leaned back on his chair with his eyes close. His hair was pushed back with the usual massive dose of hair gel.

I quickly looked back to the front of the class and tried to listen to McGonagall.

"On Wednesday in week 3 you will be having your first check up on your child. Then in week 6 you will be having another check up on Saturday and finally in week 8 on Thursday you will be having your final checkup." McGonagall informed us.

I quickly wrote down all the dates down. McGonagall informing us about what would happen during the next 9 months. I sneaked another look at Malfoy.

He was now folding the sheet he was given that he was supposed to be note taking on. He was making the airplane fly around with his wand and was paying no attention to McGonagall.

I concentrated back on the sheet for the rest of the lesson.

"For Homework tonight I expect you to finish the sheet I have handed out, class dismissed!" McGonagall informed us at the end of the lesson.

I looked over to see Malfoy looking pathetically down at the crumpled sheet of paper in front of him. His doodles where his notes should have been.

I almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._

I saw him glance at me and I busied myself in packing up my books. I could _feel_ him gathering up his courage and pride.

"You know Granger..." He said slowly.

Great time to give him some of his own medicine. I put my book bag over my shoulder and walked over to Harry and Ron who were waiting outside for me.

"Lets go!" I said happily as I walked away from the annoyed and confused glare of Draco Malfoy.

I gathered my books after my last lesson of the day and started the long journey to The Room of Requirement.

Once I got there I flopped down on the couch and closed my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet.

I should have just gone to my room...

I heard the door slam open.

"What gives!" I heard the annoying voice of Malfoy. I remained quite and pretended he didn't exist. Or better still that he was dead.

"Ah" Malfoy sneered. "Gone mute have you?"

I forced my eyes closed, determined not to give him the pleasure of my acknowledgement.

"Who else went mute." Malfoy said mockingly. "Oh that's right, your parents did."

At this I lost it.

"OH MY GOD MALFOY!" I shouted jumping of the couch. I saw Malfoy take a step back surprise evident on his face and it helped fuel my anger. I continued my rant.

"WHAT DID I _EVER_ DO TO YOU FOR YOU TO HATE ME THIS MUCH?!" I continued to shout. His shock wore of and a slight smirk was plastered on his face.

"It's kinda the fact that you were _born."_ Malfoy sneered. I ignored him.

"AND WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS THAT WAY?!" I shouted. "MY PARENTS WERE, NO SCRATCH THAT, _ARE_ AMAZING PEOPLE! AND WHAT ABOUT YOU'RE PARENTS HUH! THEY ARE COLD BLOODED HUMANS, ACTUALLY I DON'T THINK THEY SHOULD CLASS AS HUMANS."

There was anger in Malfoy's eyes now and his hands were clenched into tried to cut in but I didn't give him the opportunity.

"The reason why my parents left is so they wouldn't be tortured and killed by _your_ parents or your family. Dammit I cast that spell on them so _you_ couldn't hurt them." I hissed at him.

"You have _no_ right to talk about my parents and family liked that." Malfoy hissed at me. I laughed at this.

"Why not _Malfoy."_ I sneered. "Why can _you_ talk about my family who you have never even _met,_ when I can't talk about your family, who _killed_ and _tortured_ my family who tortured _me_ who gave me _this_." I sneered lifting up my sleeve so he could see the scar that lay on my left tricep.

The scar that read _Mudblood_.

I saw him flinch, I knew he remembered that night clearly and that made me _happy_.

"Ah." I sneered. "You remember that night do you?" I stepped closer. "You remember how you stood in the corner watching as she carved these words into my arm. You remember how you didn't give a _damn._ You remember how you supported Voldemort how you left us to go to their side. Do you _remember?"_

Anger filled his eyes again. Whether he was angry with me or himself I didn't know. I did know that either way he was going to take it out on me.

"You know what!" Malfoy started shouting again.

"What!?" I shouted back. I was sick of this now.

"I think under your mask you're a coward!" He shouted his eyes turning into slits. I just laughed at this. It was partly true but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"I'm not a coward I'm a Gryffindor!" I said holding my head high. By now we were nose to nose. I could feel his breath on my skin. I refused to break eye contact because then he would win.

He laughed and then sneered "Then prove it."

And that ladies and gentlemen is how I kissed Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion

**Hermiones PoV**

It was everything I imagined it to be. Had I imagined it? I don't know. All I could think about was the feel of his warm lips against mine.

Malfoy stiffened and my mind finally caught up with my body. I quickly pushed hard against his chest causing Malfoy to stumble back.

"Oh God what have I done?" I muttered.

I turned around and was about to make a run for it when I felt a hand grab my arm. I was quickly spun around and Malfoys lips crashed back onto mine.

Shock ran through my body but soon my hormones took over and I started kissing back.

My hands went to his hair in an attempt to pull him closer. I was deathly aware of his hands on my back. I was standing on tip toes to reach him.

I felt his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave him. I could feel his hand pull at the bottom of my shirt.

Before I could comprehend what was happening I felt my t-shirt being lifted over my head. I felt his lips suck at my neck making my breath hitch.

I felt his lips leave my skin and I opened my eyes to see him raking his eyes up and down my body. For the first time I felt a sense of confidence over my body Malfoys eyes met mine something clicked and he took a step back.

"We can't do this." He hissed before walking away.

I heard his feet stomp up the stairs and his room door slam.

Leaving me alone, confused and shirtless.

 **Draco's PoV**

Shock ran through my body as I felt her lips crash onto mine. I suddenly felt her lips leave mine. She said something I couldn't comprehend and she turned away.

Before I knew what I was doing my hand grabbed onto her wrist and I pulled her back onto my lips. Her lips felt so _right_ yet so _wrong_ against mine.

I felt myself getting carried away. I could easily forget that this wasn't Hermione Granger I was kissing and it was Pansy Parkinson or another of the many girls I had slept with.

Without meaning to I had subconsciously taken her shirt off. I let my eyes scan her body.

I then saw the scar that read mudblood and memories flooded back into my mind.

Her screams. Her blood. She doesn't deserve this.

Then I felt it hit me.

Guilt.

"We cant do this." I hissed more at myself then at Granger.

I quickly turned on my heels and speed walked up the stairs and into my room slamming the door behind me.

When I was sure no one could hear me I swore at the top of my voice and kicked my foot as hard as I could against the wall, making me swear again.

I hopped over to my bed and sat down against the pillows. The same question repeating over and over in my head.

What had I done?

 **Hermione's PoV**

I stood there before reality hit me and I quickly picked up my shirt and slipped it back on.

Why had he left me I had no idea.

Was the kiss good?

Yes.

He was so rough so violent but I loved it so different to the soft and gentle kisses I had with Ron.

Oh my Gosh.

Ron.

Oh my Gosh what have I done?

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. Maybe the tears were from the recent rejection or maybe it is because the realization of what I had just done had sunk.

Probably a bit of both.

I ran out of the room I needed to get out of here.

I found my feet running towards the big oak tree next to the black lake. I pushed past students as I continued to run.

I saw a girl sitting under the tree. I was too tired to find somewhere else to go so I slumped down next to her.

I recognized the girl as the girl who had be partnered with Harry. Lucky her. Her eyes were glossy and her face tear stroked. I imagined I look like her at this moment.

"Hermione right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Maddi right?" I asked.

She answered with a small smile and we sat in silence.

"Boy troubles, huh?" Maddi asked her voice hoarse.

I almost laughed if she didn't wear such a pathetic expression on her face.

"Your partnered with Harry Freakin' Potter for crying out loud, I'm partnered with my nemesis!" I said exasperated.

She laughed and weirdly I found myself laughing along with her.

"Okay, okay." Maddi laughed catching her breath. "I will tell you mine if you tell me yours."

I don't know why but I found myself telling her everything that I had happened from the beginning of this stupid project.

"Wow" she breathed at the end of my story. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Yeah" I sigh leaning my head against the tree. "Your turn." I demand.

"Harry kissed me last night." I gasped at this new information.

"He left last night and I fell asleep. This morning I found him in bed... with Ginny." Maddi rushed through the whole thing while I stared at her in disbelief.

I watched as tears rolled down her cheeks. I could see where Harry went. Guilt was probably consuming him as it is me and was trying to forget what he had done and try to make up for what he has done.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told on your best friend like that." Maddi said sheepishly.

"Its ok." I assured her with a small smile.

"Lets just forget all of this." Maddi sighed. I smiled at her.

We sat there for 2 hours talking about whatever came to my mind.

I found myself laughing and smiling despite all that had happened.

It felt good to forget everything and to relax.

I looked up to see that the sun setting.

"Is that the time!?" I exclaimed getting up to leave.

I walked up to our 'houses' with Maddi .

When I reached number 13 I said goodbye. I was about to open the door when I heard Maddi shout.

"Wait!" I watched as Maddi ran back to me.

When she got back to me she pushed my hair infront of my ear. I gave her a confused look.

"You've got a hickey." She explained with a whisper a small smirk playing on her lips.

I blushed deep red. Maddi quickly hugged me goodbye.

I pushed the door open.

One thought kept repeating through my head as I got ready for bed.

What now?

*Week 2, Friday*

I sat in Parenting class, my last class of the week, today we were learning about what ever the hell we are doing for the ultrasound thingy. I Sneaked a glance at the Bushy haired girl next to me.

Her head was buried in books... again.

We had been ignoring each other since... that day.

God.

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a small sigh, so I wouldn't disturb the attractive girl next to me.

And that's when I started choking in freaking air. Which didn't only disturb the girl I had just called attractive but the whole class.

After I had finished my coughing fit class went back to normal with me just leaning back in my chair not listening to anything McGonagall said and dwelling in my own messed up thoughts.

This time my thoughts were on the girl sitting next to me.

And that night.

And the kiss.

Did I Regret it; Yes, life would be so much easier without the confusion.

Would life _better_ if I hadn't, still deciding.

Would I kiss her again; Yes

Should I kiss her again; No

I hate my life.

I saw Granger sneak a glance at me when she thought I wasn't looking and when our eyes met she blushed brighter then weasles hair and she quickly turned away.

Weasle.

Well Fudge **(A/N This is a non swearing book. Just substitute the words :p)**

Great well this just got a shoot load more complicated.

"Class Dismissed!" I faintly heard McGongall dimiss us.

I quickly packed up my books and followed behind Granger.

I watched as her butt swayed from side to side and thought about all the things I could do to it.

BAD THOUGHTS DRACO!

I mentally slapped myself. I took off my bag and pretended that I was trying to find something in it to hide my... unwanted guest. While thinking about whatever horrible thing to diminish it.

"Why are you following me?" I heard an annoyed voice call me out.

I looked up to see Granger glaring at me.

"Uh." I said, was she messing with me? "We kinda live in the same place?" I questioned her.

I saw her cheeks flame up and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"I didn't say anything" I said still smirking. Man she's hot.

Her cheeks got redder as she looked down.

I followed her eyes and swore under my breath.

My friend hadn't decided to leave.

The color of her cheeks couldn't match the red of mine right now.

I did the first thing that came into my mind.

I ignored it and continued walking.

I heard her footsteps behind me. Why would she be following me?

Why didn't she just go up to her besties Potty and _Weasle._

We finally arrived at our tempory home after 5 tortuously long minutes.

The moment the door closed I hear Granger take a sharp intake and I already knew what she was going to say.

"We need to talk." She said. I groaned internally.

"About what" I said knowing full well what she was talking about.

"About... w-well that... night." she stuttered. I smirked at her embarrassment.

"And uh about... that." I look down and it was my turn to be embarrassed.

When I remained quiet she continued.

"We cant just keep ignoring it." she stated. I knew she was right, she always is. But I tried to fight my feelings.

"Why? We're doing pretty well so far." I sarcastically remark.

"Stop it!" Granger randomly shouted and I was shocked to see her eyes welling up with tears.

"Stop what?" I questioned quietly.

"Pretending that the kiss didn't mean anything to you!" She shouted and to my horror I watched a tear escape and roll slowly down her cheek.

"Maybe I'm not pretending." I lied pathetically.

"Oh" she said taking in my lie before realizing my lie.

"Maybe?" she questioned. Fudge. When I didn't respond she continued.

"Look me in the eyes and say that it didn't mean anything to you." She demanded.

Now I was in for it.

I looked her in the eyes shocked to see the tears were replaced by a burning fire of anger.

"I-I... uh" I stuttered before looking down.

"I cant." I mumbled quiet enough that I believed she couldn't hear me. But her being _Hermione Freaking Granger_ she heard me and instead of a smug smirk crossing her face a look as it would mine, but a look of exasperation and relief crashed over her face.

"Then why do you pretend and lie." She almost whispered.

"Because it's easier and safer." I state with a shrug. And she closes her eyes.

"The easiest and safest way is not always the best way." She stated.

She's right. As always. Becoming a death eater was the easiest choice at the time but definitely not the best.

Watching her be tortured and not intervene was the safest way but not the best.

I'm sick of taking the easy way but I just can't seem to stop.

"Do you regret it?" She asks suddenly.

"Yes." I answer before changing my mind. "No. Ugh. I don't know." I sigh.

I knew the answer was no but I was taking the easiest and safest way... Again.

She sighed and checked the clock that lay on the wall. I was shocked to see the time was 9:21 and I watched as Granger started walking away. Half in defeat and half in victory.

My mind is so messed up.

"It's too late for this Malfoy, I'm tired and I've got homework to do." She sighed.

I watched as she walked slowly up the stairs. Suddenly when she turned right to get to her room I saw the smallest of bumps rest on her stomach.

I was so engrossed in whatever the hell was happening right now between Granger and I, I had forgotten complete about the project that messed up my life.

My head was beginning to throb and I started making my way up the stairs to get ready for bed.

My dreams were littered with A bushy haired girl with a small bump of life resting on her stomach and the smile I hadnt seen for ages present on her face as I held her in my arms.


End file.
